


Drericka Week | Day Five: Anything

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula’s a dirty vampire, Ericka Van Thotsing, F/M, Full blown smut, Lemon, Lingerie, Smut, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday





	Drericka Week | Day Five: Anything

Dracula had been at the check-in counter all night, as he had a flood of humans and monsters come to the hotel more than usual. He had given every hand, tentacle, and claw to any monster or human that came in their room key. Dracula did run into some trouble with some humans, as some were entitled to a room. He hit some hard spots, but still, Dracula prevailed and made sure the hotel was maintained. Mavis was of much help, as she checked in the suites to make sure everyone was accommodated and accounted for.

Dracula felt drained afterward. 

It was nearing sunrise, to which Dracula had reached his newly modified chambers. He was married now, in which he had swapped for a mattress bed. He had headed to his bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He had looked into the bed to see Ericka asleep in their bed. She was sleeping comfortably, her eyes covered with a sleep mask and a soft smile on her face. Dracula had changed into his satin pajamas and saunter to the bed. He had laid down next to her. She was all the way at the edge of the bed, waiting for the other space to be filled by her zing. Dracula had slipped his arm under the side of her waist that touched the bed, scooping her up and holding her beneath him. His face touched the side of hers, laying nearly on top of her. 

After a few moments, Ericka’s eyes opened to the vampire’s extreme cuddling. She had bitten in her lip to keep herself from laughing and had faced him to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Morning~,” she said.

Dracula had opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. “Good morning to you my little dove,” he called her. He had to learn a few new nicknames since he was now with his human girlfriend.

“How was work?” she said as she turned and faced him.

“Terrible. I’ve never received so many guests before, and some of the guests were giving me a hard time, especially the humans,” he said, catching himself, “I mean, not you but some _other_ humans.”

“Its okay hon,” she said as she stretched. “Are you going to sleep, or are you going to _sleep-_ sleep?” she asked as she looked at him, her blanket covering her waist a little.

“‘S _leep_ sleep’? What is that?” he asked, “why are you saying the word sleep two times?” 

“It’s something the guests have been saying recently as a means to say whether you’re going to do something versus actually doing something for real,” she said.

“Oh,” he said, “well I’m going to just rest a little and whine down before I go to.. eh… _sleep_ sleep,” he said, laughing a little. 

“That’s interesting,” she said as she looked at him with a bit of a smirk, her eyes looking at him with a mischievous tone.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked her as he tucked his head between his shoulders.

“Close your eyes,” she said as she had stood up. Dracula did so, his hands over his eyes. He heard clothes falling to the ground. “Okay, open them.” Dracula had opened his eyes and looked at Ericka. She had worn a white lingerie piece that ended around her thighs, her chest barely covered but downed a nice valley between her breast. Dracula’s ‘koobieday’ moment sparked within him, a smile that reached his cheeks and heart racing being the final result.

“I guess you like what you see,” she said as she gave him a spin, a thong that left little to the imagination now making Drac blush with embarrassment.

“E-Ericka, what brought this on?” he asked, not knowing why he was gifted this moment.

“Well, you’ve been stressed for a while,” she started, crawling slowing onto the bed near Drac’s side,” and I thought it would be best,” she had crawled onto his lap and sat down on him, “if I _relieved_ you of that stress.”

Dracula’s cheeks were red as can be, “I… I…” he didn’t even know what to say to her, “w-what did you have in mind?”

“Well, first we have to take off those darn clothes, they’ll get in the way of what I have planned for you,” she said. Dracula had nodded, to which he began to remove his pajama shirt, revealing a tank top. Ericka’s cheeks heated up at the sight of his back muscles flexing to remove his shirt. He had soon lifted his tank top, revealing his smooth backside, to which 

Ericka had scooted up come and began to leave open-mouthed kisses on the nape of the neck. The count had let out a hitched gasp as he could feel her soft lips on his delicate skin.

She pulled away and gave the part that connected his shoulder to the back of his jaw a soft lick and kissing him. “How does that feel?”

Dracula was in heaven, his head down to allow her more access to his back. He also had a view of his tented erection, blushing hard. Ericka had looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Aren’t you eager~?” she said as her arms had wrapped around his torso, her fingernails raking down from his pecs to his abdomen and soon to his legs, where her hand danced on the fabric of his pants.

“Is this what humans do? In the 1800s we just.. _did it_ did it,” Dracula had said.

“Well for humans we have this thing called foreplay,” she said as she pulled away, Dracula facing her on the bed, his tent still in the way. 

“Foreplay?” Dracula said, “what is this _foreplay_?” he asked.

“Its just revving you up for the actual sex,” she answered, looking at his erection, “and it seems to me like I got you all fired up.”

“Y-Yes yes you did,” his face nervous as can be.

Ericka had her hands roam down his chest, her hands going down to his abdomen and down to his legs again. She had stroked his thighs and felt something on his thigh. She had blushed. “Is that… where it ends?” she asked.

“Yes..” he said with a blush. Ericka had a dry mouth at the thought of how his member would look like.

“You must be endowed then,” she said with a blush.

“So it appears,” he said. Ericka had hooked her fingers around the waist of his pants and underwear and pulled down in a fluid motion, being met with him an endowed length. Ericka’s stomach felt as though there were millions of butterflies in her stomach.

“W-Wow…” she said as she looked at him. “I… I don’t know how… I…”

Dracula had looked at her, a stammering mess she was to him. Dracula took this as an opportunity to seize her while she was occupied with her. He had reached where her ankles were at, yanking them to him and pulling her close. She had yelped at the sudden dominance Dracula lover her body. Ericka was lost in his soulfully blue eyes, her chest heaving and her face red.

“My turn,” he’s said, soon leaving wet and open-mouthed kisses on her neck, moaning on her as Ericka was writhing mess.

“H-Hey~” she tried to get out, but it was a moan, “I’m supposed to be the one dominating you.”

“I foiled your plan then,” he said smugly. He had looked at her pretty lingerie, his eyes asking him to remove it. Ericka granted it, and so Drac removed her lingerie, her perfect and supple breasts resting on her chest between her arms. She had hugged her midsection, her breast being pushed together. Dracula bit his lip and leaned in to kiss her breast, his tongue dragging against her soft nipples. 

Ericka’s eyebrows furrowed as the feeling of his tongue on her most sensitive part of her body made her jumped. There was a point where he had used the front of his teeth to bite slightly down on her nipple, to which Ericka let out a loud moan. Dracula’s hand had slightly covered her mouth.

“We don’t want to wake up anybody now do we,” he said, leaving Ericka to shake her head no as she was slightly restricted of speaking. Dracula continued to assault her chest with kisses, the woman looking down and moaning as she felt so good. Dracula had looked at the thong she had, seeing it was laced, and to add more fire to his soul, he noticed a bat-shaped design on the crotch of her thong. 

“I…I shopped specifically at adult section of the Halloween shop here to find that…” she said as she looked away. She had jumped as she saw his mouth wrap around her crotch, the count’s eyes looking into hers. She had involuntarily opened her legs. He had pressed his tongue against the fabric of the crotch to rub that hot button of a clit, making the woman beneath him moan. he had pulled the material aside, his tongue now meeting her soft and bare womanhood. “Oh god~” she called out, her thighs closing around him. Dracula had chuckled and pulled the material off and opened her legs, pushing the back of her plush thighs against her chest and began to eat her out.

Ericka was in a state of pleasure she had never experience ever in her life. The feeling of Dracula’s tongue assaulting her tucked folds made her let out panted moans. He had sucked her clit, his hands squeezing her thighs and making the lewdest noises ever. Ericka couldn’t believe how primal he had gotten, her toes curling and stretching as she was nearing her climax. “I’m~” she couldn’t even speak, her body reacting and kicking the air as Dracula’s tongue danced all over her clit. She had climaxed on him. He had pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. 

She looked beautiful, her cheeks red and eyes closed. Her chest heaved as she needed to catch her breath from all of the excitement. Dracula had crawled over her and had kissed her neck. “Are you ready for more?” he said as he looked at her with desire.

Ericka had looked at him with a smirk. “You better put me to sleep~” she panted. Dracula had smirked to which he pulled her legs open and ha her hold them open. He had stroked himself a few times and rubbed the tip of his member against her soft lips, the woman shuddering under her. He watched her reaction, lightly slapping her clit with his tip, Ericka gasping.

He slowly entered her, Ericka’s reaction a whimper as he filled her for the first time. She was giving herself to him finally. A shred of tenderness was had, the count leaning to kiss her lips and speaking. “I’ll be gentle, I promise~,” he said as he had placed her ankle over her should and holding the top of her thighs close to his chest, feeling her walls wrap around him more.

Ericka had shaken under him, the feeling of him inside making her hungry for more, but he vouched to be gentle. 

He had his hands at each side of her head, securing himself as he began to give her thorough but gentle thrusts. His pelvis had touched her soft rump, a moan every time he entered her. Ericka had held the bottom of his forearms as she needed something to hold onto. 

Dracula to slowly quicken his thrusts, his pelvis smacking lightly against her, Ericka humming at the feeling of him moving faster into her. She had let out soft moans as he was making her feel so good. It only encouraged him to go faster, his pelvis smacking against her a little loudly in the room. their skin was wet from sweat, the experience amazing and beautiful.

Ericka’s looked at him as he began to become feral with his thrusts. She had hugged his neck despite how tight of a spot she was in, moaning in his ear and praising him. He smacked into her in long but powerful thrusts, the walls echoing their smacks. Ericka’s moans were loud in his ear as he was giving her powerful shots. He had let out a slight scream and moan as he released inside of her, the woman screaming too, but not from orgasm. Ericka had felt him gushing inside of her, her legs body still pinned with her legs now in his elbows. Dracula had pulled out slowly, sitting now on the heels of his feet, looking at his aftermath. 

But alas, she wasn’t done.

Ericka had turned around to show off her behind. She had turned her torso around and taken his member and yanked him, to which Dracula had gasped. “Ericka~”

“When I said to put me to sleep I meant it,” she said as she had wanted him again. “Come on Drac~. You know you want to~.”

Dracula had smirked and lined himself back up and entered her from behind. Erick had let out a satisfactory moan, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, her arms trapped, however. The back shots this man delivered made Ericka moan lazily, his head was near hers, moaning out and kissing her neck as he was making her his at this moment. Dracula had felt her clench around him, Ericka letting out moans so passionate and loud she had to pray for forgiveness later on.

“You want it?” he asked in her ear, Ericka voice weak and wordless. “I can’t hear you.”

“Y-Yes!” she said. He had released in her again, her walls clamping She and him released, both of their screams loud as they were in a state of pleasure. After a moment of being still, they had collapsed. Dracula had held undid his arms and just cradled Ericka underneath her. It reminded him of the escape from the Atlantean ruins, where they had rested on the sand for that brief moment, lying next to one another.

But that was before this. This was now, and the end results were from the passionate night of love. 

Ericka was definitely asleep now, her body limp under Dracula’s body, her face retaining its soft color. Dracula had pulled out, a possible puddle under them but he didn’t care. He leaned in and kissed her neck and shoulder, resting his head on the nape of her neck. He had snapped his fingers lazily and had his powers cover them with the blanket. Dracula’s fingers had felt her soft hair, caressing her. He closed his eyes, holding her close and falling asleep.


End file.
